


Cisco and Lisa through the multi-verse.

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: GoldenVibe week 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, GoldenVibe Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Lisa and Cisco's lives through Earths 1-5. how Cisco was the one doing the falling and the one time Lisa did. (Goldenvibe week day two- Earth's.)





	

**Earth 1- Vibe & Golden Glider **

Cisco sighed as he pulled away from the kiss, before Lisa rode away on her motorbike. 

"Damn that woman."  Cisco muttered to himself, as she disappeared down the road. 

If only things were different between the two. If only she wasn't a criminal and her brother wasn't trying to kill Barry. 

**Earth 2- Reverb and Mayor Snart.**

"Damn it!" Lisa cursed, as yet again, there was another attack on _her_ city by reverbs team. Putting on her best fake smile as she got out the car, she addressed the press and her worried, angry, civilians. 

"Mayor Snart, what are you going to do about reverb and his team?" An reporter asked, shoving a microphone in her face.

"How are you going to protect the city?" Another asked.

"Is this going to be like zoom? Are you just going to let him and his team run round the city destroying it?" A third asked.

"I'm having a meeting with the meta human defence squad later today. I will find out where we stand against him, and what ways there are to destroy him." Lisa explained as he got to the doors of city hall. "Now if you excuse me..." She then added before stepping inside and walking into the office. 

"You were wonderful babe. But next time don't take so long." A voice asked as the door slammed shut. Lisa turned round and smirked at the person. 

"Well, Cisco, if your team didn't like to run round like they own the place, I'd be much quicker." Lisa said as Cisco walked over too her.

"Mhm babe. I love it when you call me Cisco, I love it when you call me reverb even better." Cisco said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll have a word with them." 

"I know.. _reverb_." Lisa said, smirk widening before Cisco pushed her against the desk and capturing her lips roughly with his own.

**Earth 3- student/ teacher dynamic**

"... and that's the Pythagoras theorem." Lisa concluded, as the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Have a lovely weekend, see you next week." She then added as the students went to leave the room. 

"Mrs Snart?" Voice asked from behind her. "I didn't really understand this lesson. Can you explain it for me?"

"Cisco, hun. You're one of the smartest, if not the smartest, people in my class. What don't you understand?" Lisa asked, sitting on her desk, letting her skirt ride up a little. Cisco gulped, and took a deep breath trying not to look, or make it seem like he wasn't looking. 

"I know..." Cisco choked out. "It's just, the whole... um.." He then trailed off. 

"What Cisco?" Lisa asked, tilting her head to the side, letting her pony tale going loose.

"This was a bad idea.." Cisco said nervously as Lisa pulled out the hair bobble, and shaking her head to let her hair flow.

"Cisco. If you're worried or struggling about something let me know. It's what I'm here for." Lisa said as she jumped off the desk and turned round to pick up some stuff of her desk; earning another gulp of Cisco.

"Y-yeah. I will.. um.. I better go..." Cisco said before standing up running out. 

"Oh and Cisco, its _miss_ Snart." Lisa called out with a slight laugh. 

And if Cisco jerked off too those mental images that night.. well, that was his business. 

**Earth 4- Waiter/Customer crush dynamic.**

"Hi what can-- Lisa!" Cisco said as he walked over to the table.

"Hi Cisco." Lisa smirked, and gave a cheeky little wave. 

"And I'm invisible..." Leonard chuckled.

"Oh. No! That's not..." Cisco deneyed as Leonard laughed. 

"Chill I'm messing. Can you take my order now though?" Leonard asked, rasing his eyebrow.

"Absolutely! What can I get for you both?" Cisco asked, pulling out his pad.

"Bacon and cheese burger with coke please." Leonard drawled out, smirking slightly.

"Cheese oatcake, with lemonade." Lisa said with a smile. Cisco nodded before dismissing himself. 

"I think someone has a crush on you." Leonard smiled, motioning to Cisco.  

"Cisco? Really?" Lisa asked with a smile of her own.

"Definately. He couldn't take his eyes off you." Leonard confirmed and Lisa blushed. "I see those feelings go both ways."

"Shut up..." Lisa laughed, shrugging it off. "I'll ask him out if you ask your crush out, Lenny." 

"Now it's your turn to shut up." 

 **Earth 5- fell in love with my best friend**  

"Hi, my name is Cisco. What's your name?" Cisco introduced as he went to sit with the new girl.

"Lisa." Lisa answered, playing with the toys. 

"Can I play with you?" Cisco asked nervously. He wasn't the best with the other kids.

"Sure. You can be the prince." Lisa ageeed, handing him the doll. 

"Yay... what have I got to do?" Cisco asked.

"You've got to save the princess- me- from the evil castle and it's owners." Lisa said, and smiled at Cisco. 

"Okay..." Cisco trailed off as the two started to play with the dolls. 

20 years later-

"... I knew since the day I met you, Lisa Ramon, that you would be special to me. I was right. On this day you became my wife, and I became the luckiest guy in the world. I love you so much." Cisco condluded his speech and smiled down at Lisa, who was crying. 

"I love you too." Lisa said, earning  awes of their guests as Cisco hold his hand out which Lisa took.

"Now. If you'd join me on the dance floor as I dance with my wife." Cisco announced before leading Lisa too the dance floor. Once they got there, he pulled Lisa close and they started to sway to the music. 

"There's something else..." Lisa trailed off biting her lip, earning a confused look off Cisco. "I'm pregnant." 

"Y-you're... we're... we're going to be parents?" Cisco cheered.

"Yes!" Lisa clarified and Cisco kissed her quickly.

"I can't wait!" Cisco exclaimed as he rested a hand on her belly. Lisa smiled as she placed a hand over his.

"Either can I." 


End file.
